Mafia
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Di sisi gelap Sicily... Terdapat lah Cosa Nostra… Alias mafia Italia… Sicily, the motherland of mafia… Terdapat lah salah satu keluarga mafia yang paling ditakuti… Vargas… Di Sicily terdapat lah salah satu keluarga mafia yang paling ditakuti, yaitu ialah keluarga Vargas, mereka telah membunuh orang lebih dari 200 orang, mereka sangat terkenal dan kaya, mereka lah La Cosa Nostra.


**Saya malah mengetik fiction baru nih, aduh… kebanyakan ide… *banyak ide, pertama tentang Indonesia dengan penjajahnya, ini tentang mafia*Well, saya punya banyak ide di pikiranku. :'3 sebaiknya di mulai ya.**

* * *

**Story: Mafia**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Mafia © Yuki Hiiro**

**Genre: Crime, Hurt / Comfort**

**Rated: T (for safety)**

**Warning: Mafia! (Dark) Italy, Mafia! Romano, Mafia! (Dark) Seborga, Gore, 2P! Hetalia, 2P! Nyo! Hetalia, Nyo! Hetalia, GaJe, some killing scene, OOC-ness, mistake typo (s), human name, OC, dll.**

* * *

**Di sisi gelap Italia, Sicily…**

**Terdapat lah La Cosa Nostra [1]**…

**Alias mafia Italia…**

**_Sicily, the motherland of mafia…_**

**Terdapat lah salah satu keluarga mafia yang paling ditakuti…**

**Vargas…**

* * *

Seorang pemuda yang berumur 20 tahun memainkan pistolnya, _curl_-nya yang kelihatan itu tergoyang sedikit. "Ne, _fratello_, bagaimana kalau kita membunuh orang lagi?" pemuda itu –Feliciano Vargas–, berdiri, tapi disambut langsung oleh saudaranya –Michelangelo Romeo Vargas **[2]**–.

"Kak, kita harus menerima tamu kita dulu, dia ialah mafia dari Jepang, namanya Honda Kiku." Feliciano cemberut. "Maksudmu yakuza **[3]**?" Romeo mengangguk. "Oke, dia menunggu di ruang tamu, 'kan?" Romeo mengangguk. "Permisi dulu ya, _fratello_ Lovino memanggilku."

Rumah keluarga Vargas sangat lah besar dan termasuk _mansion_ yang berada di Sicily. "Selamat datang, Tuan Honda." Feliciano berkata sambil menuruni tangga, melihat bahwa kembarannya telah menyajikan teh untuk sang tamu. "Terima kasih, Feliciana **[4]** (Feliciana oke, bukan Feliciano)." Feliciana mengangguk ke kembarannya. "Jadi, apa keperluan Anda, Tuan Honda?" Kiku mengangguk pelan.

"Saya hanya ingin mengetahui, sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah Anda bunuh?" Feliciano langsung tertawa. "Orang yang kubunuh? Aku sama sekali tidak menghitungnya, temanku. Kira-kira 200 atau lebih begitu." Feliciano tersenyum ke Kiku.

"Apa keinginanmu sebenarnya datang ke Sicily, Kiku temanku?" Kiku menutup matanya pelan. "Saya ingin menemui salah satu keluarga mafia yang terkenal, keluarga Vargas dan saya beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Feliciano-_san_."

"Beserta?" Feliciana menaruh _wine_ untuk kakak kembarnya dan berjalan pergi. "Anda seperti yang dikatakan temanku, Feliciano-_san_, saya juga ingin melihat Sicily_, the motherland of Italy_ **[5]**." Feliciano menyeruput _wine_-nya dan menghela napas.

"Temanmu? Siapa?" Kiku melihat ke jamnya. "Ah, maaf, tapi saya harus pergi, terima kasih atas tehnya." Kiku megambil katana-nya dan berjalan ke pintu _mansion_ yang besar. "Dia ialah saudara tirimu." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi keluar.

Feliciano menghela napas berat. "Itu pasti dia… Lovina **[6]** (Lovina, bukan Lovino)! Makan malam sudah siap tidak?!" Feliciano memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar. Feliciana yang dari kejauhan tertawa pelan. "Dari tadi sudah siap, _fratello._ Malam ini kita akan makan _pasta_, _lasagna_, _baked ziti, ravioli_, pizza dan gelato, dengan _wine_." Feliciana menarik tangan kakak kembarnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"V-ve! Jangan tarik aku, Feliciana!"

Feliciana menarik Feliciano ke ruang makan, dan terlihat sudah ada Lovino, Lovina, Romeo, dan kembaran Romeo –Evangeline Rosetta Vargas–.

"Kamu hampir terlambat, _bastardo!_" Lovino mengumpat sambil memakan pasta-nya, sedangkan Lovina memakan _lasagna_. "Apakah itu masalah?" Romeo hanya menyeringai sambil memakan gelato bersama Rosetta. "Tengah malam baru kita mulai acara kita."

"Ya, tengah malam, di mana kita bisa membunuh sebanyak orang yang kita mau…" Feliciano tersenyum mengerikan sebelum memakan _ravioli._

**Jam 11.55 Malam**

Dapat di lihat di ruang keluarga Vargas, Feliciano dan saudaranya sedang berkumpul. "Semuanya sudah menyiapkan pistol masing-masing?" semuanya mengangguk. "Baik, kita mulai…"

"3…"

Semuanya berjalan keluar, melihat hutan yang mengelilingi _mansion_ keluarga Vargas.

"2…"

Semuanya mengeluarkan pistol mereka masing-masing.

"… 1!"

Dan saat itu lah mereka menghilang.

* * *

**Di _Mansion_ Vargas yang Jauh dari Kota Sicily**

* * *

Luciano Vargas meminum _wine_-nya dengan pelan sambil memainkan pisau kesayangannya, 'pesta'-nya akan dimulai jam 1 dini hari. "Ini sangat membosankan… Luciana jalan-jalan dengan temannya dan akan pulang jam 1 tepat, dan akan ikut pergi 'berpesta', kemudian kami akan membuat pasta _special_ **[7]**…" Luciano membenarkan letak topinya, yaitu miring. Bajunya WW2 Italian Brigade Uniform itu yang baru dicuci tampak bersih.

Dilihatnya keluar ke kota Sicily lewat jendela besar yang berada di _office_-nya di lantai 2 _mansion_ itu. "Ah, _wine_-nya habis, baikan aku ke _basement_ dahulu." Luciano berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari _office_-nya, berjalan di koridor _mansion_ itu sambil memegangi pagarnya. Warna di _mansion_-nya itu kebanyakan warna merah tua dan hitam. Dituruninya tangganya dan dia berjalan ke pintu hitam yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Dibukanya pintu tersebut, menampakkan tangga yang hanya dicahayai oleh obor yang berada di dekat pintu itu. Luciano mengambil obor itu dan berjalan ke bawah. Dia dapat mencium bau darah dan besi dari kejauhan, yang membuatnya menyeringai. Luciano berhenti menuruni tangga dan mencari saklar lampu, begitu ditekannya, tampaklah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Mayat bergelimpangan, darah di mana-mana, di sana terdapat banyak pisau dan ada orang yang berada di pojokan. 2 buah tempat yang mirip tempat tidur tapi terbuat dari besi, dapat dilihat di atasnya ada bercak darah. Dan ada meja yang terdapat sepiring _pasta_ dengan _sauce_ yaitu darah, beserta _wine_ yang warnanya merah pekat.

Luciano tertawa kemudian menarik orang yang berada di pojokan. "Tolong! Jangan bunuh aku!" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Luciano membaringkan pemuda itu di atas salah satu 'tempat tidur'. "Kamu senang di atas 'tempat tidur' itu?" laki-laki itu meronta-ronta saat tangannya ditahan dengan besi. "INI BESI!"

Luciano mendekati pisaunya ke leher pemuda itu. "Ada kata-kata terakhir, Tuan…?"

"Rangga, Rangga Adhiarja." Luciano tampak shok, dia memberi tahu namanya saat akan mati..? "Ya, tolong sampaikan ke adikku, 'Selamat tinggal'." Luciano memiringkan kepalanya. "Namanya?"

"Nusantara Kartika." Luciano langsung menusuk dada pemuda itu. "Selamat… tinggal…" Luciano menatap dingin ke Rangga. '_Biasanya orang-orang akan berteriak meminta ampun, tetapi dia…"_

"Aku tidak punya waktu, tapi aku akan menyampaikannya." Luciano mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor telepon Feliciano. "Ciao, Feliciano."

_"Ciao, ada perlu apa, Luci?"_

"Sudah aku katakan jangan panggil aku itu, Feli. Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang bernama Nusantara Kartika, tolong antarkan dia ke sini nanti, ya."

"_Ve, oke!"_

Panggilan terputus.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

"_Fratello!_ Sudah saatnya kita berangkat!" Luciana mengintip, rambutnya yang diikat tergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, bajunya seperti biasa, baju dan rok pendek warna merah. "Ya, mari kita pergi." Luciano menyimpan pisau-pisaunya dan Luciana mengambil pistolnya. "Mari kita mulai _fiesta_…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Kalau ada yang salah tolong kasih tahu**

* * *

**[1] Mafia Italia, yang artinya Hal Kami (dari wikipedia)**

**[2] _Human name _Seborga yang saya dapat**

**[3] Mafia Jepang**

**[4] Female Italy**

**[5] Pemberontakan mafia pertama kali terjadi di Sicily**

**[6] Female Romano**

**[7] Katanya Luciano suka makan pasta dengan saus special atau darah**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: DAN YAAAAA! Saya kembali malah membawa cerita baru! Saya malah _attached_ ke mafia sekarang. X3 Maaf ya semuanya, tehe~ dah lah masih punya ide tentang Indonesia dengan koloninya~ well then, Review Please!**


End file.
